


I Know Each Star by Name

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Logan goes looking in Roman's realm.





	I Know Each Star by Name

It was late. Much later than Logan usually was up. But he just _couldn’t_ sleep. Not when he had this much curiosity running around in his brain. So here he was, at one AM, cringing as the door of his room opened squeakily. He was going to get a light snack, even though his mind was protesting that it was much too late to eat. With a kind of childish giddiness, that he only showed during sprouts of curiosity, he snuck down the hallway. He would have made it all the way if it hadn’t been that Roman’s door was half open.

Now, Logan didn’t go into Roman’s room very much. They only went there when the were desperately in need of new video ideas, or if Roman was begging and begging to show him something- even then, it was just to get Roman to shut up. Something about tonight, though, was different for Logan. He didn’t know if it was because of the fact that Roman almost never left his door open, or the fact that he was high of curiosity, but he just had to take a peek inside. The room was dimly lit, all light coming from an open door in the corner of the room. Logan couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw that the door to Roman’s realm was standing ajar.

Roman never left that door open. It was always under lock and key whenever Logan had seen it previous, and rightly so. Roman always said his realm was a dangerous place, full of magical creatures, curses, and spells. Logan had always dismissed him, saying those things didn’t exist. The world was made of science, after all, not magic. And even if there were those things in Roman’s realm, Logan still wondered what it was like in there.

The moment he stepped into Roman’s room, Logan’s curiosity ran wild. There was so much to examine, so much to see, in this place. He took a moment to shake his head, trying to clear his overactive thoughts, though it didn’t quite work. Right now, he had to get to the door, to explore at least the beginning of Roman’s realm while he had the chance. Logan didn’t even think that he might get caught, that he might get in trouble. Right now, the only thing he was driven by was his curiosity, his will to learn.

The first thing he felt when he entered Roman’s realm was a gentle breeze. The effects of the room were still on him, though lighter than before. He appeared to be in a forest, at night. The only light available was from the moon and- hang on a second-

_There was someone, in the distance, putting the stars into the sky._

Logan’s mouth dropped open. That was simply absurd! Yet there that person was, adjusting one of the stars in the dark night sky. He just had to get a closer look at this.

So Logan started making his way towards the giant step ladder (his mind still processing that, goodness, there was someone on a step ladder placing stars into the sky). Even at a closer distance, he still couldn't make out who it was. By the time he was at the bottom of the ladder, he was confounded. Roman’s realm was very odd, especially for this being the first thing Logan had ever seen of it. He did one of the only logical thing he could think of at this point, and shouted “hello?” up the ladder.

The step ladder shook slightly as the person at the top wobbled. They were looking down at him and then, without warning, launched themselves off the top. Logan, in shock, fell back, helplessly watching as they came speeding towards the ground. Except, they weren’t speeding towards it. They were gently floating down, like a feather off a bird. Now, upon a closer look, Logan could clearly see that it was Roman who was floating down to meet him.

“What are you doing here, Logan?!” Roman thundered once he had reached the ground, though he sounded more surprised than angry.

“I- wha- you-” Logan mustered.

“What?” Roman asked.

“You can _float_?” Logan said, finally gathering his words together.

“In this realm, yes,” Roman said.

“That’s so interesting!” Logan said, feeling his curiosity spike up another level. “How do you do that? Can I do that? Why were you putting stars in the sky? Do you have to do that every night? Is-”

“Slow down, Lo,” Roman laughed. “Come with me and I’ll answer your questions.”

And so they went about half a mile away, talking the whole time. Roman could float just by willing himself to, because it was his realm and his rules applied. He didn’t know if others could and Logan had wanted to try right then and there, but they decided to save that for another day. He was putting stars in the sky, because that’s what he did when he couldn’t sleep. They finally reached their spot, on top of a small hill. They laid back in the grass, looking up at the half finished sky.

“Your realm is so wonderful,” Logan murmured, and he found himself curling up against Roman’s side. It was to stay warm, Logan told himself, but really it wasn’t. “Why didn’t you let us in here before?” Roman put an arm around him before answering.

“It might be wonderful, but it really is dangerous. Right now, as far as I know, the Dragon Witch and other badies are locked up. But they’ll escape again, they always do.” He sighed. “I just want to keep my people safe…”

“Your people?” Logan questioned, casting a glance from the sky to Roman’s face.

“My people,” Roman confirmed. And before Logan could ask any more questions, Roman sat up. “Hey, do you wanna see me form a star?”

“ _What_?” Logan gasped, sitting up as well. “You can do that?”

“Yeah!” Roman said enthusiastically. “Watch!”

He rubbed his hands together, and bolts of energy flickered around them. In a complex, swirling pattern, he moved his hands in a circle. There was a flash of light and, before Logan even knew what was happening, there was a small, glowing ball of light before them.

“It’s not a star star, you know?” Roman said. “But it’s made by me, and I love it.” He stood up, throwing the star into the air. It only got about half way into the sky, but Roman just shrugged. He turned to Logan, offering his hand. “I think it’s time to go home.”

Logan took his hand, and they started on their way back home in silence. It wasn’t awkward or stifling. It was comfortable. Homely. And this was something Logan had never felt with Roman before now. They were always arguing or calling each other names. This was… nice. Calming. Logan could use this more often, and he knew Roman could to.

“You know,” Roman said once they finally reached the door home. “I really liked that star I made a bit ago. It was brighter than the others I made tonight.”

Logan murmured in agreement, eyes drooping slightly.

“You didn’t know this, but I know each of my stars by name. There’s ones named after memes, ones named after Thomas’s friends. But I’ve never… I’ve never named one after one of us before. I think that’s a bit weird.”

“A little bit, I suppose,” Logan said tiredly, feeling a spark as they stepped back into Roman’s room. They traveled across the room, and Roman opened his bedroom door for him. They stared at each other for a moment before Logan stepped into the hallway.

“I think I’m going to name that one Logan,” Roman told him, and Logan was too tired to process it. In the morning, he would understand. But for now, Roman would have peace in knowing that Logan didn’t object. “Good night, star.”

“G’night, Ro,” Logan said. Logan went back to bed, forgetting completely about the snack he was going to get. He had just seen the most wonderful thing in existence, and it was made all by someone he held dear. Certainly, Roman and he would get along much better in the future.


End file.
